Alfheim
by uchiha sintha
Summary: Alfheim, sebuah dimensi yang berada disebelah dunia manusia. dimensi yang tak sepenuhnya damai karna adanya perang dingin antara dua kekuatan, penyihir dan peri. luffy, pemuda berambut reven ini tinggal di dimensi ini. sebagai seorang penyihir yang unik , ia memiliki banyak teman yang akan membawanya pada banyak petualangan. warning: typo, oc, ooc, dll


Hai, salam kenal. saya author baru, jadi maaf bila masih banyak kesalahan dalam fic ini. author sama sekali tidak mendapat keuntuntungan apapun dalam membuat fict ini. namun, author sangat senang bila readers merasa senang akan cerita yang author buat ini. jadi mohon untuk mengisi kotak review dibawah, agar author tahu siapa yangsenang dengan fict ini. flame boleh kok. juga author mau berterima kasih dengan semua teman author yang selalu menyemangati author. ^_^ karna itu enjoy read and Rn'R ^_^

**Disclamer : Eiichiro Oda**

**fict by Uchiha Sintha**

**Genre : T**

**Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, dll.**

* * *

**Alfheim**

Sang mentari menyengatkan sinarnya yang menembus kaca jendela hingga sampai ke kulit pemuda berambut hitam. Pemuda itu sangat terusik oleh sengatan sang mentari disaat tidur lelapnya. Dia menggeliat kekanan dan kekiri. Karna merasa tak nyaman, ia memutuskan untuk bangun. Tapi saat dia bangun…

"LAPAR!DAGING!" ya, itulah teriakan pertama dari tidur lelapnya dan pemuda itu bernama Monkey D. Luffy. Hidupnya hanya tertuju pada makanan. apalagi makanan yang disukainya yaitu daging. Seolah olah hidupnya terpusat pada daging. Bagaimana jika tidak ada daging? Kurasa hidupnya benar benar tamat.

Setelah teriakanya yang maha dasyat, jam waker dimeja sebelah tempat tidurnya terjatuh dan dia segera mengambilnya.

Tik, tik, tik, tik, suara jam berdetik. Ia melihat pukul 09.15 terpampang jelas pada jam wakernya. Ia hanya bertampang malas dan segera menuju kamar mandi. Disaat langkah gontainya mengambil handuk, tiba tiba seekor kupu kupu bewarna orange dengan sayap tipis seperti sayap capung masuk ke dalam kamarnya melalui celah jendela.

"luffy! Kau darimana saja? Kenapa kau tak masuk sekolah?" teriak kupu kupu yang baru saja masuk dengan suara cewek yang menyeramkan. Luffy akhirnya menoleh kearah sumber suara itu

"owh nami, ada apa?" Tanya luffy sambil menggaruk kepala.

"baka! Kenapa kau tak masuk sekolah?"

"ah itu, aku barusan bangun. Habis ini aku mau berangkat" jawab luffy enteng sambil mengupil.

"terserah, sekarang sudah jam istirahat. Kalau kau tak cepat datang, aku tak yakin makanan bagianmu masih tersisa" mendengar penjelasan itu, mata luffy terbelalak lebar.

"dan juga setelah itu kita mengadakan rapat. Kau dengarkan luffy? Halo, luffy? Luffy?"sebelum sang kupu kupu yang dipanggil nami itu berbicara, luffy sudah pergi mandi dari tadi. Dia takut kalau makanan bagianya benar benar tak tersisa.

oOo

"luffy, luffy, luffy?! Hei?!" seorang gadis berambut orange panjang sedang berteriak pada seekor kupu kupu bewarna orange dengan sayap tipis seperti capung di hadapanya.

"sudalah nami, kurasa ketua akan datang sebentar lagi" ucap seorang gadis bersurai hitam panjang dengan senyum misterius.

"yang dikatan robin-chan benar nami-san, kurasa ketua bodoh itu tidak akan meninggalkan makananya begitu saja" ucap laki laki pirang beralis lingkar yang sedang menata makanan diatas tikar yang telah disiapkan. Makanan yang lezat dan terlihat mewah sangat menggoda teman temanya. Mereka sangat ingin segera mencicipi hidangan yang disajakan. Namun saat mereka mendekat, mereka mendapat kado tendangan dari si empunya. Tapi pengecualian untuk para gadis cantik dambaan hatinya tentunya , apapun ia berikan.

"hah, kurasa kau benar sanji-kun"ucap nami lalu tersenyum

"kyaaaaaa nami-san , senyumu sangat mempesona" ucapnya sambil berputar putar dengan mata berbentuk hati miliknya.

"baiklah, kurasa aku harus memutuskan komunikasinya" nami segera menyilangkan tanganya kedepan dan mengucapkan suatu mantra.

"demi dewi hutan, kembalilah!" dan tiba tiba saja, kupu-kupu orange dihadapanya berangsur menghilang seperti debu ditiup angin.

"yap sudah. Sanji-kun~ aku ingin pudding strawberry itu"

" apapun untukmu nami-swan~" sanji menanggapinya dengan putaran andalanya.

Sementara itu, luffy sedang memakai dasi. Dia langsung mengambil tasnya dan segera berlari ke ruang makan. Saat luffy berlari, tiba tiba dadan berjalan didepanya. Tapi luffy mengelaknya dengan mudah. Walaupun tak terkena luffy, namun angin kencang saat luffy berlari membuat dadan berputar putar layaknya penari balet.

Tapi syukurlah, makanan yang dibawa dadan tidak jatuh. Tunggu makanan? luffy yang tadinya sudah lari melewati dadan, tiba tiba saja kembali dengan berjalan mundur.

"hmm, isi daging!"seru luffy setelah menyerobot roti yang dibawa dadan. Setelah menghabiskan rotinya, dia mengambil semua roti yang dibawa dadan dan memakanya.

"dwadwan, awyigatouw rwotwinya. Akwuh bwerwangkat dwulwu, jwana" kata luffy disela makanya sambil berlari keluar rumah.

(terjemahan:dadan, arigatou rotinya. Aku berangkat dulu,jana)

"l ,lu, luf… fy…" guman dadan ditengah kepalanya yang pusing. Yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah beberapa luffy dan roti raksasa sedang menari nari berputar diatas kepalanya. Setelah sampai didepan rumah, luffy dengan cepat menghabiskan roti yang dibawanya.

"demi angin!" teriak luffy dengan bersemangat sambil mengangkat tangan kananya.

whuuusss! Dalam sekejap muncul sapu terbang ditangan liffy yang diangkat.

Luffy segera menaiki sapu terbangnya dan melesat cepat ke udara. Tapi entah kenapa, cara terbangnya begitu aneh. Dia oleng kekanan dan kekiri. Sesekali terbang cepat dan seekali berhenti mendadak.

"shishishi, ini menye_" Bruak! Sebelum sadar, dia sudah menabrak pohon dan naasnya dia jatuh dengan muka yang mendarat duluan dan berakhir dengan posisi nungging.

"I, I, ittai!" gumanya meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi mukanya yang sakit karna jatuh.

"loh mana sapu terbangku?" ucap luffy yang kebingungan mencari sapu terbangnya yang entah dimana sekarang.

"terus bagaiman aku ke sekolah sekarang?" luffy mulai berfikir. Tunggu, tunggu dulu. Luffy dengan berfikir? Itu tak mungkin. Karna bagaimanapun juga luffy dan berfikir tidak pernah dapat disatukan. Biar kita lihat isi kepala luffy.

_Tidak ada sapu terbang = tidak kesekolah= tidak ikut istirahat= tidak dapat makan= tidak ada daging._

"TIDAK!DAGINGKU!" Tanpa berfikir luffy langsung melesat pergi menuju sekolahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sampai sampai bekas jejak kakinya mengeluarkan api dan membuatnya terlihat seperti roket.

Yap begitulah isi pikiran luffy. Pasti isinya tak jauh jauh amat sama makanan.

Sambil menunggu luffy sampai disekolahnya, akan kujelaskan tentang dunia yang luffy tinggali ini.

oOo

alfheim, sebuah kerajaan yang sangat besar. dimana peri, penyihir, dan manusia dapat tinggal bersama. Alfheim bukan hanya sekedar kerajaan, namun sebuah dimensi dimana dimensi itu bersebelahan dengan dimensi manusia.

Pada dimensi ini hampir sebagian dikatakan damai karna masih adanya perang dingin yang dilakukan oleh pihak penyihir dan peri. Dari zaman dahulu, kedua belah pihak memang sudah saling berperang untuk mendapat kekuasaan atas dimensi itu. Namun karna adanya suatu kejadian, maka dibuatlah surat perjanjian damai. Surat itu sekarang dipajang dan tersimpan rapi dikotak kaca di salah satu ruangan kerajaan alfheim.

Dalam dunia manusia, hanya sebagian orang yang tau keberadaan dimensi lain ini. Orang orang yang telah mengetahui keberadaan alfheim membuat sebuah kelompok dan yang sekarang menjadi sebuah serikat besar yang bernama Arthur.

Arthur sendiri bertujuan untuk meneliti tentang elfheim dan menjaga kerahasianya agar tetap aman. Selain itu, serikat ini mengirim orang orang yang benar benar terlatih untuk belajar disana dan sebaliknya pula alfheim.

Penyihir juga tergolong dari ras manusia. Namun berbeda, karna mereka memiliki kekuatan yang lebih dari manusia dapat mengendalikan dan merasakan seluruh kekuatan alam pada diri mereka. Kekuatan itu sendiri didapat dari factor keturunan yang terikat oleh darah. Jadi, tidak semua orang dapat memiliki kekuatan ini.

Selain itu peri dapat dikatakan sebagai penduduk asli alfheim, karna memang penyihir berasal dari dunia manusia. Peri dibedakan menjadi 3 golongan, yaitu peri pengerajin, peri pengumpul, dan peri alam.

Peri alam dapat mengendalikan 1 unsur alam saja. Namun ada peri kusus yang disebuat peri berbakat, dapat mengendalikan 2 atau 3 unsur alam sekaligus. Peri alam dapat dikelompokan dalam 4 unsur alam, yaitu angin, air, api, dan tanah. Tapi juga dapat diluaskan menjadi pasih, golem, es, asap, cahaya,petir dan lain lain.

Peri pengerajin memang tidak dapat mengendalikan unsur alam seperti peri alam. Namun mereka memiliki otak yang cerdas. Mereka dapat menemukan hal baru dan memperbaiki sesuatu seperti ilmuan.

Lain lagi peri pengumpul, mereka dulunya hanya bertugas sebagai pengumpul makanan saja. Namun lambat laun, mereka memiliki kemampuan khusus yang didapatnya secara alami karna adanya factor pendorong seperti terpojok dan terancam nyawanya ketika berburu dan mengumpulkan makanan. karna itu mereka memiliki cara bertarung yang alami dan tidak jauh juga dari bantuan peri karna itu peri pengumpul juga bisa dikatakan peri penjaga melihat dari memanfaatkan kelebihan mereka.

Itu adalah sekilas tentang kerajaan alfheim yang sebenarnya masih banyak kisah yang belum dijelaskan. Tapi bagaimana kabar luffy sekarang? Oh, dia sudah hampir sampai di gerbang sekolah. Jaraknya memang masih jauh sih, tapi melihat kecepatanya yang seperti roket itu, aku rasa dia akan sampai 10 detik lagi. Ya, 10 detik lagi dengan gerakan slow motion.

Tik.

9 detik

Tik,

Para peri penjaga gerbang sekolah kaget akan kedatangan luffy

8 detik

Tik,

Salah satu peri penjaga meniup peluit untuk memanggil peri penjaga lainya.

7 detik

Tik,

Luffy memanjangkan tanganya kebelakang sambil tetap berlari.

6 detik

Tik,

Para peri penjaga telah berkumpul dan berjejer. Mereka membacakan sebuah mantra sambil merentangkan tangan keatas.

5 detik

Tik,

"GOMU GOMUNO!"

4 detik

Tik,

Para peri penjaga ternyata membuat pelindung berlapis dari golem dan lumpur yang dibantu oleh peri alam. Mereka melakukan ini semua untuk mencegah luffy masuk sekolah karna terlambat dan dinding itu dibuat dengan sangan cepat.

3 detik

Tik,

Luffy menghentikan langkah kakinya mendadak

2 detik

Tik,

Pelindung berlapis yang dibuat peri alam dan peri penjaga sudah hampir jadi sementara luffy menarik tanganya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan membentuk sebuah gelombang yang besar dan kuat

1 detik

Tik,

"BAZOKAAA!"

"HEYAAA! Teriak para peri dan luffy bersamaan dan

DUM! DUARR! BLAARR! Ledakan besarpun tak dapat terelakan.

oOo

DUM! DUARR! BLAARR!

Seluruh sekolah dibuat kaget oleh ledakan tadi. Tak terkecuali para geng besar di sekolah, mereka malah sangat menikmati ledakan tadi.

"kapten kid_" ucap seseorang pirang panjang yang memakai topeng yang seperti helm bewarna biru

"hm, mugiwara sialan itu membuat ulah lagi rupanya. Killer, apa rencananya sudah selesai?" Tanya kepala tulip merah sambil menyeringai.

" kurasa masih belum" jawab killer.

"begitukan?" kata kid yang seringainya langsung memudar.

-o-

" ledakan apa tadi ? ah bodo amat, mana pizza pesananku?!" ucap gadis bersurai pink panjang sambil mengunyah makananya. Dia lagi memegang paha ayam ukuran besar di kedua tanganya. Sebenarnya dia gadis yang cantik dan manis, namun karna dia memakai lipstick yg ia bentuk hati dibibirnya, itu membuat orang orang sedikit ilfil denganya.

"boney, kurasa kau harus menelan makananmu sebelum bicara" sindir pemuda bertopi putih bercorak hitam dengan perasaan mual sekaligus jijik melihat cara makan si gadis.

"diam kau law! Aku sedang menikmati makananku!" ketus boney.

"sudah kubilang telan dulu sebelum bicara! Semua makananmu tersembur keluar semua!" teriak law depresi.

-o-

"tashigi-san, suara apa tadi?" ucap salah satu murid kensin yang menghentikan latihan pedangnya seperti anggota lainya.

"abaikan saja! Jangan berhenti mengayunkan pedangnya! Ayo lakukan 50 kali lagi!" teriak dengan tegas gadis berkacamata dengan rambut hitam yang ia gulung.

"HAI!" teriak seluruh anggota kensin dengan bersemangat dan melanjutkan mengayunkan pedangnya. Sementara tashigi hanya menerawang ke luar jedela, arah dimana sumber suara ledakan itu.

-o-

"uhuk, uhuk , uhuk" seorang cyborg, pinokio , dan seekor err, musang? Eh, rusa tersedak saat makan karna kaget mendengar suara ledakan tadi.

"a, a,ir! A,ir!" panic si pinokio mencari minumannya yang ternyata sudah habis. Akhirnya dia mencari minuman lain untuk melegakan tenggorokanya yang terasa tercekik. Saat dia menoleh kekanan, dia menemukan sebotol cola dingin yang begitu menggiurkan. Dengan cepat dia mengambil segelas cola dingin itu. Namun sayang, sebelum dia mengambilnya, cola dingin itu sudah diambil oleh si cyborg yang berada tepat disebelahnya dan sipinokio membatu seketika.

Belum menyerah, si pinokio mencari minuman lagi untuk diminum. Akhirnya dia menemukan segelas susu yang tak jauh darinya. Dia mengambil susu itu dengan gerakan slow motion dan air mata bercucuran karna bahagia. Tapi karna kelamaan, segelas susu itu langsung diambil dengan entengnya oleh seekor rusa imut.

"ah enaknya" kata sirusa dan pinokio lesu seketika.

"ho, suara apa tadi?" ucap cyborg.

"a, a,ir" kata pinokio yang lesu.

"fufufu, kau tak perlu bertanyakan franky?" ucap gadis bersurai hitam panjang.

"begitukah, tapi ledakan tadi cukup besar sekali. Apa yang dilakukanya?" Tanya franky penasaran.

"fufufufu"

" robin aku ingin pudding itu" pinta si rusa dengan nada imut sambil menunjuk pudding disebelah gadis itu.

"tentu chopper-kun" ucap robin sambil memberikan pudding pada chopper.

"nami-swan~ aku membuatkan lemon tea special untukmu" ucap si koki pirang sambil berputar menuju gadis bersurai orange panjang untuk memberikan segelas lemon tea special buatanya. Tapi yang dipanggilnya hanya terdiam, merenung melihat arah sumber ledakan tadi.

"nami-san…"

Tap, tap, tap, BRUAK!

Ternyata si pinokio mendapat tendangan dari sang koki karena ingin mencuri minuman special yang dibuatnya untuk gadis bersurai orange.

"sa,n, ji…. Ku,umo,hon…." Pinta si pinokio penuh harap pada sang koki bernama sanji untuk berbaik hati memberikanya segelas lemon tea itu untuk mengobati tenggorokanya yang terasa tercekik.

"tidak akan bodoh! Ini hanya untuk nami-swan seorang~" ucapnya dengan nada yang menyeramkan pada si pinokio. Tetapi berubah dengan wajah mesum saat melihat nami.

"luffy" ucap nami dengan suara kecil namun jelas.

"ada apa nami-san?" Tanya sanji. Namun pertanyaanya tidak dijawab oleh nami"

Tiba tiba saja terdengar seperti suara desingan montor yang makin lama makin besar. menandakan apapun itu semakin mendekat kearah mereka. Muncul debu yang bergumul yang mendekati mereka.

Dari jalan yang dilewati debu itu meninggalkan bekas jejak api, seperti roket dan akhirnya semakin mendekat dan semakin mendekat. Karna semakin dekat, semakin jelas pulalah sesosok yang dikelilingi debu itu.

Rambutnya hitam, ada goresan dibawah mata kirinya, bajunya berantakan, topi jeremi yang tertarik ke belakang karna angin saat dia berlari, tapi ia ikat dengan tali ke lehernya, keringat yang bercucuran, dan…

BRUAK!

Sesosok itu menabrak sanji sampai terjatuh dan langsung mengambil minuman yang dibuat sanji dan meminumnya.

"fuhhh, enaknya!" ucap sesosok itu yang ternyata luffy tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun sambil menaruh segelas lemon tea yang telah kosong di tanah.

Yang pertama dia sudah membuat heboh, kedua membuat jatuh sanji, dan yang **ketiga **ia meminum lemon tea yang dibuat sanji untuk nami. Alasan pertama dan kedua dapat dimaafkan, tapi tidak untuk alas an yang terakhir. Sanji tidak akan pernah memaafkanya. 3 lekukan pun muncul dikepala sanji.

"SIALAN KAU!" teriak sanji sambil menendang luffy agar menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya. Luffy pun jatuh tersungkur beberapa meter akibat tendangan sanji. Bagaimana kabar pinokio? Kurasa dia benar benar segera mati karena tersedak.

"ah, ta, taman yang I, n, dah"ucap si pinokio di tengah kesekaratanya.

"beraninya kau meminum minuman yang kubuat penuh cinta untuk nami-san!" teriak sanji penuh amarah sambil mengacungkan nampan minuman yang dibawanya menunjuk luffy.

"tapi aku haus" ucap luffy lirih.

"aku tak peduli baka!" menendang luffy sekali ternyata tak membuat sanji puas. Dia menendang luffy yang telah terkulai ditanah bertubi tubi.

"hentikan sanji-kun" ucap nami sambil menepuk pundak sanji. Sanji menghentikan kegiatan menendangnya dengan diam dan menurut.

"luffy~" ucap nami dengan nada manja. Tapi entah kenapa udara disekitar nami perlahan membeku. Luffy merasakan perasaan tak enak.

"BERANINYA KAU DATANG TERLAMBAT DAN MEMBUAT KEKACAUAN!" murkanya sambil memukul luffy. Luffy langsung terkapar mengenaskan ditanah dalam 1 pukulan saja.

"long nose-kun, apa kau ingin kopiku?" tawar robin kepada pinokio bernama usop. Usop yang berada pada ambang kematianya itu langsung bangkit seketika. Wajahnya menatap robin seperti bidadari yang jatuh. Air matanya mengalir deras, begitu pula yang berada di hidung, yah itu membuat illfil.

"arigatou robin!" ucap usop senang.

"tapi kopi itu_" sebelum selesai berkata, usop sudah menegak habis kopi robin.

" tapi kopi itu sangat pahit" mata Usop membulat dan ada garis garis hitam di belakang kepalanya. BRUSSSH! Usop lalu menyemburkan kopi dari mulutnya. Wajahnya mulai membiru dan detik berikutnya dia benar benar ambruk. Kurasa kali ini dia benar benar mati.

Hahhh, begitulah. Sekarang ada dua mayat yang tergeletak mengenaskan. Tapi tunggu dulu, apa ini?.

Ndus, ndus, ndus, nami serasa mencium sesuatu.

Ndus, ndus, ndus, dan baunya berasal dari, luffy?

"ukh!" nami dengan reflex menutup hidung dengan tanganya.

Benar benar mengenaskan sekali. Ya, selain baju acak acakan, keringat bercucuran, dan juga **bau. **Oh, belum itu saja, bau anyir darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya karena ditendang dan dipukul nami dan sanji melengkapi sudah penderitaan yang luffy alami.

"luffy! Kau datang kesini belum mandi?!" teriak tak percaya nami dengan tangan yang tetap setia menutupi hidungnya.

"cih menjijikan sekali" sindir sanji.

"yo! Ada apa ribut ribut?" ,sapa franky sambil mendatangi teman temanya. Disusul Brook si tengkorak hidup dan Choper si rusa imut.

" hah, tidak apa apa. Hanya saja luffy dan usop" sanji melihat luffy dan usop dengan pandangan prihatin. Tak sadar bahwa itu adalah kesalahanya juga yang membuat luffy seperti itu.

"emang kenapa luffy dan usop?" Tanya chopper yang berjalan dibelakang franky. Saat chopper melihat keadaan usop dan luffy, chopper berteriak histeris. Dia sangat syok.

"kyaaa!apa yang terjadi pada mereka?!" teriak chopper syok sambil berlari kearah mereka dengan membawa obat obatan yang berada dalam tas biru kecil yang selalu dibawanya.

Dengan cekatan, chopper menyembuhkan luka luffy dengan cepat. Perban sana, perban sini. Oles sana, oles sini. Begitu sibuk. Tak lama, chopper telah selesai mengobati luka luffy dan sekarang chopper akan menyembuhkan usop sekarang ini begitu mengenaskan, walaupun tak separah luffy.

"apa yang terjadi padamu usop?" kata chopper prihatin akan keadaan usop. Bibir usop mulai bergerak,ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Karna suara usop tak terdengar, chopper mendekatkan telinganya ke usop.

"a, a, a, ir" ucap usop lirih. Serasa mengerti perkataan usop, chopper hanya mengangguk. Chopper mengambil sebotol susu dari tas biru kecilnya dan meminumkannya secara perlahan pada usop.

Setelah selesai, tubuh usop berangsur ansur membaik,ajaib sekali. Usop menoleh ke chopper. Matanya berkaca kaca, ia sangat terharu.

"cho,per a,ri,ga,tou" ucap usop terbata bata karna menahan air mata yang ingin keluar. Chopper yang tersentuh, matanya mulai berkaca kaca.

"usop" kata chopper lirih menahan air mata. Mereka saling bertatap muka, memperlihatkan wajah yang menahan keharuan, hingga saat mereka_

"CHOPPER!"

"USOP!" ucap mereka berbarengan sambil berpelukan. Air mata mereka tumpah ruah, melepas semua air mata yang mereka tahan dan juga ingus yang yang sedari tadi tertahan.

"arigatau chopper, kalau tidak ada kau aku pasti sudah mati!"

"usop! Kau adalah temanku!"

"HUWAAA!" tangis mereka berbarengan yang semakin keras.

"hiks, hiks, drama yang mengharukan" ucap brook terharu melihat drama yang yang dilakukan kedua temanya sambil menyeka air mata yang keluar disudut matanya. Walaupun sebenarnya dia tak punya mata. Toh, namanya juga tengkorak.

"sekarang keadaan luffy bagaimana?sembuhnya akan lama?" Tanya franky dan nami hanya memijat keningnya.

_Apa rapatnya ditunda?, _pikir nami menyesali perbuatanya.

"jangan kawatir nami-san, orang bodoh ini akan segera bangun" ucap sanji sambil membawa sebuah daging ukurang besar dan segera ia dekatkan di depan hidung luffy.

Ndus,ndus. Hidung luffy kembang kempis. Ia serasa mencium sesuatu yang ia kenali. Dengan cepat, luffy membuka matanya.

"DAGING!" teriaknya kesenangan dan langsung menyerobot daging dari tangan sanji.

"luffy" panggil nami dan luffy menoleh.

"apwa?" Tanya luffy sambil mengunyah dagingnya.

"kau…." Geram nami sambil mengeluarkan aura aura mematikanya. Luffy langsung berhenti mengunya daging kesukaanya. Luffy menatap nami dengan pandangan memelas sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, berharap nami menghentikan aksi marahnya. Oh liat tatapan itu! Itu sangat cute dan itu_

"BAKA!" tak berhasil membuat hati nami terenyuh.

"setelah selesai makan. Kita akan memulai rapatnya. Dan kau luffy, kau harus membersihkan tubuhmu. Kau sangat bau!" ucap nami tegas.

"aku sudah menghabiskan semua makananya nami" ucap luffy 1 detik setelah nami bicara. Nami hanya melongo. Tak habis pikir, dia tidak hanya memakan daging yang diberikan sanji, tetapi menghabiskan makanan semua orang. Apalagi hanya 1 detik setelah nami bicara. Bagaimana dia menghabiskan semua makanan itu hanya dalam waktu satu detik? Dan sejak kapan?.

"hoamm! Ada apa ini?" Tanya pria berambut hijau lumut dari tidur lelapnya di bawah salah satu pohon di dekat sanji.

"ternyata kau sudah bangun zoro?" Tanya robin sambil tersenyum.

"hn,dan,apa yang mereka perbuat?' jawab dan Tanya zoro singkat sambil bersweatdropped ria melihat adegan drama yang dilakukan usop dan chopper yaitu menangis geje sambil berpelukan.

"lupakan mereka "kata sanji sambil sweatdropped juga melihat adegan usop dan chopper.

"baiklah,karena makanannya sudah selesai,a_" sebelum selesai bicara omongan nami diselah.

"tunggu makannanya selesai ?aku saja belum makan ?!" ucap zoro tidak saja,dari tadi pagi dia belum setelah itu dia melatih pedang grup kensin, tentu sekarang dia sangat saja butuh makan (?).

Lau dia menatap luffy curiga,jangan-jangan dia yang memakan semua makanannya dan kecurigaan zoro memang benar.

"KYAAA!MANA MAKANANKU?!" teriak histeris brook, usop, dan chopper bersamaan. Mereka sangat syok melihat makanan bagian mereka, sekarang hilang tak bersisa. Padahal, baru ditinggal tak lama oleh mereka dan mereka menatap luffy dengan pandangan curiga dan beraura pembunuh.

Nah, sekarang ada empat orang yang siap membunuh luffy kapan saja. Hawa pembunuh mereka semakin lama semakin pekat. Mata mereka mengkilat merah. Tapi sang calon korban malah menanggapinya sambil mengupil. Tunggu, atau jangan jangan luffy benar benar tidak tahu kalau sekarang dia berada dalam bahaya?entahlah, yang jelas sekarang ada tiga lekukan didahi nami.

Dia benar benar emosi. Dari tadi dia benar benar tak dianggap. Okelah, bagian luffy ia telah memaafkanya, karena-sudah-dihajar. Sekarang zoro, chopper, usop, dan brook menyela omongannya dan akan melakukan drama sadis antara korban dan pelaku. Itu membuat kepala nami berdenyut. Urat urat kemarahan semakin terlihat jelas didahinya. Padahal, dia mau membahas masalah yang benar benar penting.

"DIAM!" teriak nami benar benar murka dan seketika empat orang tadi benar benar menciut. Hawa mencekan yang keluar dari mereka kalah oleh seorang gadis dan keringat dingin mulai keluar dengan deras dadahi mereka.

"kalian semua diam dan dengarkan, mengerti?! Atau tidak kalian akan mendapat ini" ucap nami horror sambil menyombongkan kepalan tangan kananya yang penuh dengan urat kemarahan. Usop, chopper, dan brook langsung menganguk berulang kali, takut kena bogem nami.

"cih" zoro hanya mendecih sebal, karena adegan sadisnya dihentikan oleh nami.

"baiklah, rapat ini akan segera dimulai. Ini membahas tentang sum_"

a…..a…. lantunan melodi dengan suara nyanyian bidadari menandakan jam istirahat telah usai. Nami sekarang benar benar mendidih, seluruh wajahnya berubah merah menahan marah.

"ARGH!" teriak nami frustasi. Nafas nami tersenggal sengal , menunjukan dia benar benar depresi. Lalu ia menarik nafas dalam dalam dan mengeluarkanya perlahan lahan. Ia lakukan berkali kali untuk merendam emosinya yang berada dipuncak.

Setelah emosi nami benar benar terkontrol, dia melanjutkan perkataanya.

"hah, baiklah, rapatnya akan dilanjutkan setelah pulang sekolah" katanya pasrah, karena dari tadi pemulaian rapatnya selalu ada masalah.

"tapi, sanji-kun dan usop kalian tetap tinggal disini. Aku ingin bicara sebentar dengan kalian"

**TBC**

* * *

notes:

ini fict pertamanya terispirasi SAO ngambil nama game, tinker bell ngambil golongan perinya walaupun gak 100%, di bleach sih jelas dimensi sama alat telekomunikasinya yang menggunakan kupu kupu neraka yang selalu bewarna hitam. namun disini, warna kupu kupu disesuaikan dengan si pemanggil. namun bila sipemanggil penyihir tingkat tinggi atau menengah dapat berkomunikasi dengan batin.

* * *

Author :" terimakasih atas semua readers yang mau berkunjung pada fict geje autor ini. dan R_"

Kid :"woi sin!"( nunjuk nunjuk author)

Author :"what?"(tampang jutek)

Kid :"apa apaan kau ini, muncul sekali cuma ngomong dua kalimat?! yang benar aja!"

Author :"maunya apa sekarang?"

Kid :"jadiin gua tokoh utamanya!"

Author :" ogah! gak cocok!"

Kid :" tapi yang bener dong masa ngong cuma 2 kalimat?"

Author :"ok, ok, bsk chapter 2 bakal banyak adenganmu! tapi gak banyak banyak juga. karna kau ingin muncul jadi kau yang membacakan penutup. tapi sebelum itu, saya mau berterima kasih pada sahabat saya yang bernama Tania dan juga mau mengatakan law dan grimmjow hanya miliku seorang" (#plak , author dihajar fansnya law dan grimmjow) " ampuuuuuuuuunnnn" (lari)

kid :" sudahlah lupakan uchiha aneh itu. sekarang... kalian harus riview kalau gak, gua minta killer buat buka topeng sekarang juga!kalian mau?!"

readers :"MAUUU!"( Kid sweatdropped)

Kid :" sudahlah, pokoknya Rn'R" (ngancem sambil ngangkat panggung)


End file.
